V
by ershin
Summary: Kamu adalah seorang pemberani, menapakkan kakinya di dunia yang dibaluti oleh kegelapan total. Bergabung dengan sesamamu, kamu harus melawan mereka yang seharusnya tidak hadir di dunia ini. Inilah garis hidupmu!


Yo! (Tidak) sesuai janji, saya tersesat dan buat sampah lagi di fandom ini. -digampar- Masih prolog (engga jelas) yang amat sangat pendek, tapi tolong dikoreksi, jangan sungkan-sungkan.. anggap saja punya sendiri.. -dikeroyok-

.

**Genre:** (belum bisa saya tentukan)**  
Warning 1: **Entah bakalan saya lanjutkan atau engga. -plak-**  
Warning 2: **Jangan percaya pada **satu** **kata** di akhir fic! (Oh, silakan berbingung-ria.. -jduag-)**  
Question:** Bolehkah satu karakter saya tambah satu pekerjaan? Misalnya, Thomas si walikota, tiba-tiba **tambah** profesi jadi badut sirkus. Tapi, dia tetap walikota dan itu hanya contoh. CONTOH! Hanya misalnya, ok?**  
Disclaimer:** HM BtN © NATSUME

**

* * *

PROLOG**

Kala bulan naik menggantikan tugas matahari menyinari dunia, tak ada seorang pun yang berani melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu keluar. Walau sekedar mengambil sepucuk surat yang tertinggal di kotak surat dekat pagar yang–sedikit-banyak–melindungi rumah tempat mereka berteduh dari bahaya, panas yang menyengat, dingin yang menusuk tulang, ataupun ancaman lainnya.

Mereka akan menghentikan pekerjaan masing-masing saat langit berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan, meski pekerjaan itu tinggal sedikit lagi. Pekerjaan yang tanggung! Namun, mereka tidak ambil pusing. Sebab, mereka beranggapan–untuk saat ini–keselamatan diri sendiri menjadi prioritas utama. Itu pula yang membuat mereka berani menginap di penginapan mewah dan membayar mahal atas layanan yang diterima, ketika mereka tidak sempat lagi pulang ke rumah karena lokasi pekerjaan yang terlalu jauh.

Bagaimana jika saat itu mereka tidak atau lupa membawa uang?

Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, mereka akan segera berlari ke rumah terdekat, mengetuk pintunya dengan kepanikan yang meluap-luap, menunggu dalam kecemasan dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang, menatap jejak kakinya sendiri. Dan ketika pintu dibuka, mata yang diselimuti oleh ketakutan itu segera menatap si pemilik rumah, kemudian berlutut dan memohon agar diizinkan menginap satu malam saja di rumah tersebut.

Satu malam saja, Tuan.

Atau–jika posisi mereka tidak jauh dari Gereja, mereka akan berlari ke sana–tanpa diperintah–dan meminta perlindungan sementara. Di dalamnya, mereka akan berdoa, mengucap syukur dan terimakasih kepada Tuhan. (Namun sebenarnya, mereka sangat malu datang sekaligus menginap di rumah-Nya dengan pakaian kotor dan basah oleh keringat–meski hanya untuk semalam.)

Apapun akan orang-orang itu lakukan, agar nyawa–yang hanya diberi satu oleh Tuhan–terjauhkan dari kata bahaya atau kematian (yang menurut mereka sangat menyakitkan itu). Agar nafas kehidupan mereka tetap berhembus, hingga mereka bosan dengan kehidupan ini–kehidupan tanpa kata damai yang mengalir di dalamnya.

Padahal di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Tak ada yang kekal.

Mereka hanya orang-orang bernyali kecil, tapi memiliki mimpi yang besar–hidup selamanya. Ya, hidup selamanya dalam ketakutan! Namun, ada sebagian orang yang memiliki nyali yang tidak kalah besar dengan impiannya! Mungkin mereka tidak terlalu kuat, tapi mereka berani, dan keberanian itu sendiri yang mengalahkan segalanya. Merekalah ksatria sejati!

Dan salah satunya adalah …

Kamu!

Mungkin kamu tidak akan takut pada kegelapan. Kamu tidak takut berjalan seorang diri di tengah malam berkabut dengan bulan perak mengawasimu dari atas. Tidak peduli dengan sepinya kota tempatmu tinggal. Kamu berani dan tidak merasa jijik sekalipun kamu menelusuri gang-gang kecil nan gelap dan kotor, dengan sampah berserakan di mana-mana yang menimbulkan bau tak sedap, dan tikus-tikus jorok yang berkeliaran ke sana-kemari bahkan mengekori jejakmu.

Namun, apakah kamu sadar, wahai Sang Pemberani, bahwa di setiap sudut kota, ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapmu layaknya burung elang yang mengintai seekor tikus dari atas pohon?

Tahukah kamu mengapa mereka memperhatikanmu selalu?

Kamu bukanlah seorang yang lihai menari, akan tetapi setiap gerakan yang dihasilkan oleh seluruh anggota tubuhmu menarik perhatian mereka (seolah-olah melambai dan memanggil nama mereka hingga pandangan mereka teralih padamu).

Hanya padamu.

Tahukah kamu, mereka akan bersembunyi di balik gedung–atau diam bak patung–jika kamu menoleh ke belakang? Berusaha mencari sosok-sosok tersebut dalam gelapnya dunia (yang akhirnya sampai pada kesia-siaan belaka). Dan mereka akan mengikutimu kembali–pelan tapi pasti–saat kamu melanjutkan langkahmu yang terhenti sedetik yang lalu.

Siapa mereka? Entahlah. (Tapi yang jelas, mereka bukanlah penggemarmu!)

Mengapa mereka melakukan hal tersebut? Apa yang mereka inginkan? Dan–siapakah engkau? Artis? Anak presiden? Atlet terkenal? Detektif? Polisi yang menyebalkan? Ataukah seorang buronan?

Siapapun kamu, mereka tidak mau tahu. Karena mereka sudah menyiapkan sebuah gelar baru untukmu.

Yaitu.

Mangsa.

Ya, mangsa! Mereka telah menempatkanmu dalam menu makan malam mereka malam ini. _Makanan _atau _minuman_–atau bisa kita ibaratkan dengan botol yang berisi sirup merah yang manis dan nikmat. Tapi tidak akan diisi dan terisi kembali, sebab setelah habis, botol tersebut akan dibuang pada tempatnya, berbaur menjadi satu dengan sampah yang lain.

Ya, sampah seperti mereka.

Busuk!

Semua sudah terlambat apabila kamu tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Sia-sia saja jika kamu ingin melawan atau lari sekuat kakimu dapat membawa. Sejauh apapun kamu berada, seaman apapun tanah tempatmu berpijak (saat itu); sekalipun seorang pemberani–kamu takkan pernah lepas dari pandangan kawanan tersebut. Kawanan yang dipimpin oleh _seseorang_ dengan raut muka yang tenang tapi tetap memancarkan ketegasan (di setiap lekuk wajahnya), berkulit pucat dan licin, bermata biru terang dan tajam, serta berdarah dingin.

Dialah.

Aku.

...


End file.
